


[Podfic] Faint of Heart

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous pathology!AU</p>
<p>In autopsy, it is not a matter of life and death, it's a matter of DEATH AND LOVE! Frank Iero, the new registrar in the mortuary at Mercy hospital, was not expecting autopsy to be sexy, but he also wasn't expecting his hot new boss, Gerard Way. Featuring Cobra Funerals, sap, death by papercuts and LIFE THREATENING SITUATIONS (that don't necessarily involve corpses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faint of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faint of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248770) by [pikasafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasafire/pseuds/pikasafire). 



Download podfic here:  
[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?ffg1lj17z097mg1) 44 MB  
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/?rsboc5q522ad14o) 89 MB (zip-file, fic in three parts)

Length of podfic: 1 h 36 minutes

Feedback is cherished :)


End file.
